From the Darkest of Shadows
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: Kagome awakens with memories of a horrid scene which killed all her friends. Who other to comfort and save her than her great enemy Naraku? **CHAP3**NARAKU/KAGOME R&R!!!
1. Love Dies Hard

"From the Darkest of Shadows"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: NR  
  
Warnings: None thus far  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha T_T  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okies, here goes my first ever fanfiction with Naraku in it! Gomen nasai for any OOC-ness that there may be. ^^;; I've never done this before. Hopefully he'll be like my Sesshoumaru-sama and turn out good.  
  
Sesshoumaru: You're comparing me to that pathetic half-breed of a youkai, wench?  
  
Shi-chan: ^^;; Well you've both got dark, intense, rather mystifying personalities. Apparently I'm rather good at keeping you in character, so I'm saying that with the similarities that the two of you share, this shouldn't be too incredibly hard for me. :)  
  
Sesshoumaru: I hope you die a horrible, slow, excruciatingly painful death you heathen.  
  
Shi-chan: ^^;;  
  
****=Kagome's POV  
  
=Naraku's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*****  
  
I can't see anything. What has happened to me? I ponder a few moments, then remember the events from last night.  
  
Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and I were sitting peacefully in Inuyasha's forest. We were all almost asleep when the Lord Prince Youkai of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru, crept up on us. He held Inuyasha down to the ground, and demanded we give him the Tetsusaiga. The hanyou was desperately scratching at his elder brother, but to no avail. He wasn't missing an arm, so it was clear that he must've obtained a human arm with which he could wield the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha barely choked out the words, "Never let my brother have my father's... fang..." Those were the final words my half-human lover ever spoke. They had angered Sesshoumaru, so he growled and shoved his fist into Inuyasha's chest, crushing his heart with his bare hands. That is all I can recall from the scene. Everything past that... is blank.  
  
I break out of my thoughts, finally able to see again. I suddenly feel a chill go up my spine as I notice a rather warm pair of hands attempting to give heat to my icy body. I jolt up from my spot on the ground, and slam my head into the person of whom the hands belong to. I stand up, bowing and apologizing frantically, when I catch sight of the person in front of me.  
  
"N-naraku? What... am I doing h-here?" I ask, falling back over and scooting back a ways. I'm thoroughly scared. Naraku is indisputably the greatest enemy my friends and I have ever faced, and here I am, alone with him. The worse part of it is... Inuyasha is no longer here to protect me. Sesshoumaru saw to that.  
  
  
  
She is lying in my arms, and her body is so very cold. Actually quite concerned, I run my hands along her arms and legs, attempting to warm her slightly. Her eyes suddenly burst open, startling me. My thought was that she'd jump away screaming, but much to my surprise, it's as though she can't see. Her dark, cinnamon-coloured eyes are staring straight at me, and unknowledgeable as to what they see.  
  
I can tell she's thinking, but I run my hand down her cool spine and she suddenly jumps up, snapping back into reality. Her head clashes with mine, and she apologizes several times. The apologies end once she discovers who it is before her.  
  
"N-naraku? What... am I doing h-here?" She questions me, visibly fearing for her life. I can understand as to why she feels that way however. I am most likely the strongest foe she and her friends have had to face. She thinks I hate her... she thinks I'd kill her.  
  
I smirk in a genuine way and reply, "You're in one of my castles, Priestess." I can see her eyes grow very wide... She didn't expect that at all. Smiling yet again, I tell her of what happened after she blacked out during the battle with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"He turned to you, and was going to kill you after you fell unconscious because you're more of a threat than the dragon slayer, the monk, or the kitsune to him. I... have been following your group for quite some time now, and I saw Sesshoumaru coming. You fell unconscious after that inu youkai killed the hanyou, so I grabbed you and brought you away to safety. I returned to the scene not long after, and Sesshoumaru was had left. The monk was dead, and his body was in a position that was obviously attempting to protect the woman, and she had suffocated beneath him. The only survivor was the child youkai, the kitsune. When he saw me he fled toward the village."  
  
*****  
  
I can't believe any of what I am hearing. Not only did Sesshoumaru kill Inuyasha, but also he killed Miroku and whilst he tried to protect Sango, she got killed!  
  
I avert my gaze to the ground; feeling tears well up in the corners of my eyes. I know I'm about to start crying, and to show my weakness to this hanyou will surely cost me my life, despite how kind he's been acting thus far. "You... followed us in hopes you'd get the Shikon no Tama, ne?" I interrogate Naraku quite shakily.  
  
"That's only half the reason. And my other reason isn't anything you're thinking of, young miko."  
  
Gasping, I look up from the ground. I can feel my tears spilling down my cheeks but I suddenly don't care. "What... what other reason could there possibly be? To kill Inuyasha? If you knew that Sesshoumaru was coming, then that surely couldn't be it..." I trail off and start sobbing. This is such a horrible life in which I am doomed to.  
  
  
  
I subconsciously pull the human girl into my embrace and run my hands through her hair. "Be evil as I may, I still have a heart. I knew very well that the Lord of the West would be the one to rid of the hanyou. The other reason I followed you all had to only with... only with you, Priestess." I feel her wracked form look up from my kimono and into my dark eyes.  
  
She's obviously confused, and doesn't know if she should believe what I'm saying. Henceforth, I lean down and lay a gentle butterfly kiss across her forehead. "Worry not, Priestess. I thought I had not a heart up until quite recently. Around the time I discovered you... I began getting queer feelings stirred from within me. I could remember them from when I was Onigumo. It was the same feelings he got whenever the Lady Kikyou was around."  
  
To prove I mean what I said, I lay a small kiss on her lips. After that, I move my head to next to her ear and whisper: "Aishiteru, chibi miko."  
  
****  
  
I am confused beyond comprehension. This youkai, this evil being which is murderous and horrendous, has just poured his heart out to me and kissed me.. twice. To my surprise, his lips are gentle and soft, and they leave a tingling sensation where his kisses were laid. I suddenly wish he'd do it again.  
  
My eyes wide, I back up. Did I just wish... Naraku would kiss me? Surely not! I'm in love with Inuyasha... aren't I? I thought I was... And I should be sad now! The love of my life was just killed by his elder half- brother!  
  
Naraku lays a kiss on the tip of my nose and lifts me off of the ground. "You've got rings under your eyes, Miko. I think you need some rest," He whispers.  
  
After carrying me to a beautiful room in his castle, he tucks me into the comfortable bed. "Good night and sweet dreams to you, Kagome," He tells me, a smile playing on his lips, "Think not of the things you saw yesterday, but think of the bright future which so obviously lies before you." Another kiss is laid gingerly on my lips and he exits the room silently.  
  
My face is red and hot, and I can feel it. Bright future? Yeah, right. A youkai just admitted his eternal love for me, and the half-youkai I love just died. All my friends but one child just died. If that's a bright future than I must actually have a crush on Hojo, which I don't. Tears run again down my face and I spend the next several eyes only crying and wondering about the truth beyond Naraku's words.  
  
  
  
I awake the next morning and walk out into the garden. I have instructed my servants to change the young priestess into suitable attire, and have her meet me here when she arises.  
  
I wait not for long because within only a few moments I sense the girl's presence behind me. I decide not to acknowledge her for the time being, knowing she wants some answers and if she starts the conversation, she'll eventually get her answers. Sure enough, I am right.  
  
"Ano... Naraku... did you mean everything you told me last night? Or was it... part of some scheme to get the Shikon no Tama?" She asks me, curiousness stinging her voice. I turn around and smirk as I pull her body against mine. "There is but one thing I'd prefer to that jewel. Do you know what that is?" I look down into Kagome's gorgeous amber eyes and she does not respond, so I answer for her. "You."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Wow, Naraku's pretty OOC, ne? ^^;;; Guess he isn't too much like Sesshoumaru. Oh, well! For Naraku/Kagome fans, it's a turn for the better, isn't it? XD LOL  
  
Naraku: Baka.  
  
Shi-chan: ^^ Yep!  
  
Naraku: e.e  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	2. To Die For

"From the Darkest of Shadows"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Blood and fluffiness and darkness  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimers are bad for the average fanfiction-authors, like myself, thus... yeah.  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Kon'nichi wa peoples! Yay! I got some nice reviews and stuff, henceforth my writing more!!  
  
Naraku: Wow, there are actually other idiots out there, you set aside, that support my pairing with Inuyasha's wench? How positively amusing...  
  
Shi-chan: *rolls eyes* Anyways, please continue to leave me good reviews and stuff so I know that I should continue this!  
  
Naraku: Or *don't*.  
  
Shi-chan: *glare* Don't listen to him!! Oh yeah, there was someone (can't remember their name) who was yelling at me for this pairing the whole review, and then at the very end they said they liked it anyways and to update it soon. "O_o" is all I have to say. ^^;; LOL  
  
****=Kagome's POV  
  
=Naraku's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*****  
  
I can do nothing but stare at the hanyou before me. The wind is gentle, and his long, black strands of hair are blowing in the wind. The sun is even out for the first time in several weeks, and it shines down on Naraku's face, making his nice features illuminate. To my surprise, I find that the evil being is quite handsome. His dark eyes close suddenly, and a small chuckle escapes from his throat. "You still believe not a word I've spoken to you, eh," he questions scooping up some soil into his hands and letting the breeze carry it away.  
  
"Though my reasons are unknown, I somehow believe you," I inform him in the best rude voice I could manage. He laughs again, hearing my words behind those, which said, "Of course I do."  
  
  
  
I laugh at the child's pitiful attempt to be ill spoken with me and see right through her cold mask. What she was trying to say was that she doesn't *want* to believe me, but does. The sun is behind Kagome, and it's shining brightly on my face, while only casting a shadow across hers. The darkness makes her eyes stand out, and they glisten beautifully. Subconsciously, my hand reaches out and gently caresses the human's face. My hand trails down to her neck, and I can feel her throat swallow beneath my fingers.  
  
"What... is it you want the Shikon no Tama for," the priestess interrogates. Her eyes clearly demand I give her an answer, yet in the same air, they look scared. She fears that I'm going to hurt her. I continue to stare at her eyes until I finally close my own, remembering her question.  
  
"My wish is to be the most powerful and esteemed youkai of Feudal Japan."--I then pause and move my hands down to hers. I still daren't lock eyes again, knowing that I'll forget myself once more--"With such power, I'd be more able to maintain both my human and youkai appearance, and not be bothered by the human which resides in me, Onigumo."  
  
*****  
  
So he also wishes for the power of the full, prestigious youkai. Is that not what all youkai want from the Shikon no Tama? Probably the first and only to consider otherwise was Inuyasha, but that's in the past now, is it not? I gently sigh and watch Naraku cast his fingers against mine in a calming gesture, as he senses my still being in grieving.  
  
"I thought that one claiming the power of the jewel would be so overwhelmed with such power that they'd not have the capability to transform into the compressed, human state," I say, my voice almost inaudible beneath the wind and sound of chirping birds. The hanyou purses his lips and raises an eyebrow, then replies, "Perhaps your average hanyou or human, but I am already as powerful, if not more, than the vast majority of youkai, so I honestly doubt such an effect."  
  
He then takes his other hand and cups it to my chin, and brings my face up so I can look him in the eyes. "That set aside, my want to have this body for you would dominate such an overwhelming strength," he whispers into my ear. I feel his lips press to my cheek for all but a brief second, and he parts.  
  
"Now then, I have some business to attend to with a youkai and his Shikon Shards. Do you wish to come with me, Priestess?" He clasps his hand around mine so that our fingers are laced as we go inside and I tell him, "I will go, but please... can you call me Kagome? I don't like being referred to as a priestess." Naraku smiles and responds, "But of course... Kagome."  
  
  
  
I sent Kagura out to scout for Shikon Shards several days beforehand and she came back with the whereabouts of an arrogant wolf with a few pieces of the Jewel of Four Souls. Knowing that Kagura's been in the mood for failure lately, and that the wolf would probably win to her, I decide to retrieve the bits myself. Kagome agrees to come with me, however, so I pull her into my arms and we fly to the area in which Kagura informed me of the wolf youkai.  
  
"This place... is familiar to me, Naraku-kun," Kagome says in a small voice as we glide down to a clearing in which I can land. I observe my surroundings for a moment and discover that it comes to mind as somewhere I've visited as well. "Is this not the land where the wolf youkai prince lives?" I ask. Kagome gasps and her eyes suddenly go wide. "Oh, no... Perhaps I should not have come... The wolf prince is in love with me, Naraku-kun!"  
  
I lift my eyebrow in amusement and question her, "Have you feelings for the wolf?" She shakes her head wordlessly, but then says: "Kouga-kun basically wants me because I am powerful, pretty, and possess a lot of shards, so I don't feel anything for him."  
  
Nodding slightly, I allow a smirk to show. "Well then this shall be amusing. I'll not have some wolf thinking you're a mere possession in such a way, so I'll show him what it looks like to show love for someone. With that done, I'll then take his parts of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
*****  
  
As Naraku and I approach the lair in which many wolf youkai, and Kouga, reside, I realize that there's no way he could be lying about being in love with me. As he said that he'd not let a wolf think of me as a possession, his eyes seemed in emanate with a hatred for the youkai in which he does not even know. He truly wants to prove how he feels for me by 'teaching Kouga lesson'.  
  
I smile and blush lightly, linking arms with the hanyou just as a wolf youkai comes out of the lair. "Who are you and what do you want?" It demands, looking rather perturbed. "I, Naraku, and the Lady Kagome have come to take something from the prince of your tribe," the man I'm with announces.  
  
That said, a male wolf emerges from the lair, his eyes wide. "What about Kagome?!" He yells, staring down at the former Onigumo and I. He then notices my presence and glares daggers at Naraku. "Why do you have Kagome?" The youkai screams, surprised to find me with someone other than Inuyasha and my old clique of friends. I recognize this wolf to be Kouga, and quickly tighten my grip on the hanyou's arm.  
  
"You are the wolf known as Kouga, are you not?" The being consumed with evilness asks the infuriated man on the ledge. "I am! What of it?" Kouga hollers in his aggravated voice. Naraku pulls me against his body and agilely jumps to Kouga's perch. "Prepare to battle."  
  
Kouga backs up slightly, confused, and demands, "Why do you wish to die by my hand?"  
  
Naraku extends his claws and narrows his eyes into a glare at the prince. "I'll not be the one dead at the end of this battle. I am going to prove to you that Lady Kagome is worth more than her beauty and shards, and then I'll take the parts of the Shikon no Tama, which you possess."  
  
I can only watch as the hanyou and prince before me begin to duke it out. The ferocity in which Naraku is fighting with seems much deeper and meaningful than it ever has to me before. He considers this a battle in which Kouga should forever remember, if he survives, and I can tell. I really mean that much to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Well there's the second chapter for you! Please continue to leave me such good and... interesting... reviews as you have been. :) *hugglez all who have given me positive feedback* Remember that you should keep criticism gentle, and tell me how to improve instead of flaming! ^^  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	3. Realization

"From the Darkest of Shadows"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Blood, fluff, angst, dark portrayal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful story of Inuyasha, but only this little plot!  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: I am SOOOOOOO sorry it took me so long to get another part to this fanfiction up! It's been so long since I updated any of my stories, and I feel so bad... But I've been working on completely revamping all of my websites, I had the finale exams at school, and some major problems with friends... -Naraku's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It doesn't take long for my superior speed to begin to tire the wolf prince out. His breathing is getting quite heavy, and it's becoming apparent that he won't be able to hold up his defense for much longer.  
  
I swiftly extend my talons and strike Kouga directly under his collarbone, causing him to cry out and fall backwards. Just before he can hit the ground, I grab him by his armor, holding him barely up from the dirt. "I promised the Lady Kagome I'd make sure you learned a lesson." I mutter, dropping him to the ground. Holding his wound and wincing, the wolf youkai asks, "A l-lesson? Fo-for what? What did I do to... Kagome?"  
  
Casting my tongue across my fangs, I reply in an agitated voice, "You treat her as though she were a possession. Some mortals are, yes, because they have no meaning. This one, I have found to actually have purpose. She has power, she is gorgeous, intelligent, agile, and cares for those around her. No one shall get away with treating her in such a way. That set aside, your Shikon Shards are needed by us." I then put my foot on Kouga's chest and prepare to deal the final blow of his life. "Did I not tell you that you would die by my hand this day?" I ask, my eyebrow lifted in amusement.  
  
*****  
  
I swallow and turn away, unable to watch what was going to happen. "N- naraku... Don't kill him... He's had enough! Just make him hand over his Shards..." I murmur in a soft, scared voice. The hanyou stiffens slightly upon hearing my pleas and turns so that he can see me from the corner of his eye. There's a sort of violent flicker of anger and irritation in them, but in a gentle tone he asks, "Are you absolutely positive you want this creature to continue living?"  
  
I nod slightly, feeling water forming in the corners of my eyes. Naraku was perhaps the most evil of all youkai in the Feudal Era. It's so... odd... to see him acting in such a kind way toward me, and doing my bidding.  
  
The wolf youkai sneers at Naraku and pulls out several bits of the Shikon no Tama. "The only... rea-reason that I'm giving these to you in to repay Kagome-sama's kindness for making you spare my l-life." Kouga grunts, averting his eyes to the ground and holding onto his wound. I feel all of the wolves eyes fall onto me, mentally thanking me for allowing their prince to live.  
  
I bow slightly, feeling uncomfortable under so many youkai's gaze, and turn a pinkish colour. Without thinking, I run straight to the hanyou who's been caring for me so tenderly, and embrace him from behind. I thank him numerous times, unsure as to what for, and sob into the back of his kimono.  
  
Feeling the girl weep on my back, I turn around slowly and gather her into my arms. It is time to leave this place.  
  
As I carry her away, I realize that she saw Sesshoumaru leaning over her beloved Inuyasha when I was preparing to kill Kouga. I swallow in an attempt to moisten my dry mouth, but to no avail. I should've thought before I put the wolf in the same position the Lord of the West put his brother in. I mentally slap myself and try to think of something else, but that does not work out either.  
  
Shaking my head, it comes to me that the scene only moments before likely strengthened Kagome's mourning of the inu hanyou. I run my fingers through her long, raven coloured hair as she lets out low cries against my shoulder. "I'm sorry," I whisper into her ear, staring ahead. I feel the mortal look up and wipe tears away from her face. "You're apologizing? F- for what?"  
  
A feeling of uncertainty flushes over me immediately after the words come from my mouth. I've never apologized for anything to anyone before. How is it that this little human girl has managed to make a supreme youkai like myself become so... careful and loving? She has transformed me... into a completely different person than I used to be. No longer am I quite as evil as I once was... Can love really change someone this much?  
  
I truly want her to fall in love with me, to remain with me forever. The want for Kagome is so great even, that I have a new wish for the Shikon no Tama. I daren't yet tell her about it, but wait until I know whether or not she reciprocates these complicated feelings of mine. Once that is done, and the Shards are collected... It'll be almost like I possess my human feelings again.  
  
*****  
  
My eyes search Naraku's, wanting for an answer. They appear to be so confused, like he's fighting himself inside. But then, why wouldn't he, if he's really in love with me? He hasn't had to deal with such feelings since he was Onigumo.  
  
"You started crying after my battle with Kouga, and I believe I know why. It's my fault," He explains after a moment. I lay my head back onto his shoulder and reply in a muffled voice, "I don't know why I've been crying like that. It's not your fault at all, so don't..."  
  
Suddenly my voice trails off and my eyes grow wide with realization. Naraku's definitely changed... He would only apologize about something if he were worried I was upset with him, and I truly doubt if he's said sorry to many people before. Thus, he must really be in love with me...!! Such a change he must be undergoing inside... this has to be so hard for him... Suddenly, I want to help him through this.  
  
We finally arrive back at the hanyou's castle, and he takes me back up to the room in which I am staying. I crawl into the bed and begin to comb my hair as I stare out the window and at the heavy rain in which now pours down. Thunder streaks across the sky and crashes loudly, causing me to cry out and fall off of the bed. Naraku chuckles and pulls me back onto the bed. "Does thunder scare you?" He asks gently, his voice slightly mocking. I stick my tongue out at him, and to my surprise, he laughs yet again. I never expected someone like him to have such a sense of humor...  
  
"Shippou, the kitsune youkai you said escaped from Sesshoumaru... Do you think we can go look for him once the storm goes away?" I question after a bit of awkward silence. Naraku looks at me, a puzzled expression cast across his face. I suppose I can't expect him to understand what it means to have friends close to you, now can I? "Well, you see," I begin, "Shippou lost his whole family to a pair of cruel youkai brothers not long before... Inuyasha and I met him. The poor child was an orphan, and I felt terribly sorry for him... He was such a sweet kid, too. He immediately liked me, and I became sort of... his adopted mother. I really miss him, and I don't want him to think he lost me as well."  
  
I nod slightly and pull a blanket over the teenager's cold form. "Very well, whatever you wish. Just get some sleep for now." With that said, I get up to leave, but stop upon feeling a tug at the back of my kimono. Turning back around, I find Kagome giving me a rather pathetic- looking puppy dog face. "Don't leave me... Thunder... does scare me." She mutters, turning a mild red.  
  
Smirking, I take her hand in my own and sit down next to her on the bed. Happiness and contentment takes over my mind as I realize what's going on. Judging by the girl's voice, she was lying about being afraid of thunder, and it had only surprised her earlier. That meant that she wanted me near right now, and needed an excuse to cover that up. Thus, there may be hope yet as far as making her fall in love with me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shi-chan: Alright! Was that good enough for everyone? I hope so 'cause my hands really hurt! LOL :) Newayz, I'm stilling tripping over that dawdling thing so leave me a nice review and check back for updates!!! (Hopefully it won't take as long ^^;; ) Ehehehe... Dawdling... Heh-heh... Dawdling... XD  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


End file.
